One Gaze
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is one gaze... but what happens when Byakugan meets Sharingan. [sasuXhina]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto, although I wish I did!

S.Z.: Yes! Finally another chapter fic for me after so long! This one is kind of and interesting couple but after a while they do kind of start to fit together. So here, enjoy all of the SasuXHina goodness…

One Gaze

Chapter one: A thud on the doorstep

One gaze. That's all it takes sometimes without us knowing…

On that day, they were walking in different directions. Hinata Hyuuga was walking up the road while Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the road with Naruto tagging along behind him. Usually Hinata would look at Naruto but for some reason, today, Byakugan met Sharringan as Sasuke and Hinata's eyes met while they silently passed each other.

"So where are we going Naruto?" asked Sasuke annoyed, a little bit down the road.

"Um… it's something important, just keep going…" Naruto seemed nervous.

A little more down the road there was a bench where Sakura sat. When she saw the two boys coming around the corner she got up.

"Hello Sasuke…" she said awkwardly.

She made him sit down on the bench. As he sat there staring up at his two teammates standing there looking down at him anxiously, he knew something was up.

"Okay you two, what the hell do you want?" said Sasuke ticked.

"Well Sasuke you see…" began Naruto.

"…last week when my sweet sixteen party was over…" continued Sakura "Naruto did something that made me um…"

"…change her thoughts on me, I guess…" said Naruto.

"And?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see…" said Naruto.

"Sasuke… Naruto and I are together like well… together, like a couple…" Sakura grinned sheepishly as did Naruto.

"Is that all?" said Sasuke with a none-to-trustworthy smirk on his face. He got.

"Well, we wanted to know if we had your blessing…" said Sakura.

"Um… sure, see you guys around." Sasuke began to walk away.

The new couple stood there watching their friend walk away. They didn't quite know how to read his reaction but it was a blessing so, they decided to take it as it was, and leave the situation be…

An hour later, Sasuke could be found training on the grounds. It was about 4 o'clock by then and he hadn't stopped once for a break. He trained and trained until it was too dark to see and he stumbled home.

He didn't know what had driven him to train so hard that day. But then a thought crossed his mind.

_How could you have left me alone?_

Although unknown to him, Sasuke was feeling abandoned by Sakura and Naruto. The sudden coupling of the two had made him feel alone even more. Before then, he took both of them for granted. Naruto's constant rambling and Sakura's constant obsessing. From that day on it would be over, and he was the one who was left behind, alone and even more isolated than before…

It was an odd feeling for someone like Sasuke to have, but he felt that if he kept training, it would keep him occupied from reality. He didn't feel so alone or worthless while he trained, so for two days and nights that's what he did. He pushed himself to the limit; he strained every muscle in his body and almost broke every bone. He had become consumed in a world of useless training. Still unknown to him, he was slipping away from anything real and pretty soon he didn't even bother to care about what was going on around him. He was lifeless, soulless, all because of something he refused to fess up to himself: He was nothing without the old relationships he used to have with his teammates, there was nobody left to agnolige him…

Then came the night he was in the rain. He had been training once again and the rain had started to fall. It became heavier and heavier, so heavy you could hardly see. Sasuke didn't even feel it as he stopped training and let the rain fall on his aching limbs. He began to walk, unknown was the destination. He walked in the cold pouring rain until his body and mind collapsed… on a doorstep that was not his own.

Warm and cozy in the Hyuuga household, Hinata who was alone that night heard a loud thud outside the front door.

"What was that?" she asked herself as she went to go see.

The teen Kunoichi opened the door to find nothing but the pouring rain hitting Sasuke's limp unconscious body.

"Oh my goodness!" she said as she tried to pick him up and take him inside. She held him in her arms and tried to wake him. No luck. She took off his hitai-ate and placed it on the floor. She pushed the dropping hair from his face and felt his forehead. This was bad; he was burning up. She took him and the headband to a spare room where she made the decision that had to be made.

"I have to choice…" Determined but blushing, she difficultly stripped the raven haired boy of shirt, pants, shoes and armbands. She awkwardly placed the boxer clad Sasuke on the empty bed as she reached for a big towel from a nearby cabinet, wiping off the water and mud as best she could. She laid him on his back and went to get a medical kit, a cloth and a bowl of cold water. When she came back, she placed the cold cloth on his forehead and began dressing his wounds that he had sustained from the past few days.

"These wounds…" said Hinata quietly to herself "… they look like they haven't been cleaned in days." She dressed a final wound on his face, rewetted the cloth and put it back and then placed a clean, warm blanket over him.

"sigh" sighed Hinata in relief that all that was over. She sat in a chair beside the bed. She checked Sasuke's cheek with her hand. His fever seemed to have gone down. She was relieved and then decided to wash and dry his clothes.

The early morning sun hit the bed ridden Sasuke. He began to open his eyes as pain shot through every limb in his body. He groaned at the sudden movements he made, and it had woken Hinata up, who had been sleeping in the chair.

"Sasuke?" she asked just waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly "… where are my clothes?"

Hinata woke up fully and blushed a little.

"Sasuke y-you collapsed on my doorstep, you were soaked and running a fever so… I took you in, I washed your clothes and dressed your wounds. What happened to you anyway?"

"I…" Sasuke hesitated. He couldn't remember a thing from the previous night "I just trained too hard is all…"

"I see… well y-you shouldn't be so reckless. You're welcomed to saty as long as you need to rest for…"

"No I'm fine…" he said gruffly as he got up.

"You sh-shouldn't get up so fast, you have some really bad wounds and…"

"I said I'm fine!"

It was that gaze that he gave her. A cold hostile stare that pierced right through the Kunoichi. She grabbed his pile of clothes and handed it to him. She left the room as he got dressed and went to the door.

While he was getting dressed, Sasuke looked at his dressed wounds, the towels and blankets around him. Hinata had really taken care of him, but all he could think of was going out and training again. He snapped his armbands and went out. Hinata watched him as he put on his shoes and he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

And with that he left the house and headed towards the training grounds…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

One Gaze

Chapter two: Just leave me to die

He probably shouldn't have been out there but he was anyway. He still had bandages on his cuts and scrapes that Hinata had only put on him the previous night. He had only enough time to get some scrolls from his house and he was off again to train. He was pushing himself even harder than before until his vision became spotty, he got dizzy and he passed out only for and all too familiar caring soul to catch him.

About a half and hour later, he awoke looking into the Byakugan eyes of a familiar girl.

"Hinata?" he asked.

"You're awake, finally…" she looked really concerned.

"What happened?"

"What's with all of this training? It's useless to have to push yourself this hard. All of your wounds are opening again and your chakra lever is practically below zero…"

"What's it to you?"

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care enough to help the people suffering in front of me…" said Hinata sternly.

"I'm not suffering…"

"What are you talking about? There's obviously something wrong!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you stay with me like this? Why do you even bother? Why don't you just leave me to die? I mean, what if I want to?"

"Well I… uh…"

Hinata was at a loss for words. What do you say to someone in that state? She watched Sasuke get up weakly and she was prepared to catch him if he fell again. He began to walk away when he stopped and said…

"Hinata… next time, just leave me to die…"

The blue haired Kunoichi was now officially concerned. This boy was one she never loved and hardly ever talked to yet there was something in his gaze that engulfed her. She decided to take a visit to him that night…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

One Gaze

Chapter three: She understands me

It was 8 o'clock and Hinata was at the Uchiha household, about to knock on the door. She gave it a gentle tap and Sasuke wearing nothing but shorts opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in and ungrateful tone. "You're just as annoying as Sakura and Naruto!"

Hinata looked down sadly and turned to walk away without saying a word. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No wait… I'm sorry… come on in." he said gloomily.

Hinata went in the house and instantly a shiver went through her. The house was cold and bitter. A feeling of loneliness could be sensed throughout and it was very unnerving.

"Sasuke? Do you live here alone?" said Hinata ever so gently.

"Yeah…" he said bitterly.

Sasuke made a gesture showing her where to sit and so she sat to where he had pointed on the couch. He sat on the edge right beside her.

"I don't mean to pry but… why do you…"

"Live here alone? Do you really wanna know?" interrupted Sasuke.

"Well sure…"

"My whole clan was brutally murdered by my older brother… besides him; I'm the only survivor so that's why I live alone…"

Hinata didn't know what to say.

"Well at least you get to be a hero by avenging them one day…" she finally said.

"What?" asked Sasuke now looking at her.

"At least you're not deemed a failure by your whole clan, outdone by your younger sibling… I have to live with that shame everyday…"

"So… is that why you were always so shy at the academy?"

"Maybe that was part of it but not all…"

"Well then, what's the other reason?"

"It's silly…" she said sheepishly. It's a good thing the room was really dark because Sasuke would have seen some serious blushing.

"Tell me…" said the raven haired boy as he leaned back on the couch.

"I was my crush on… N-Naruto…"

"Heh… you had a crush on Naruto?" he said as if he knew already.

"Yeah… silly huh?"

"Maybe. So how did you feel about Sakura and Naruto or did…"

"No, they told me, or rather Sakura did anyway. What else was I supposed to do but give my blessing? I'm glad that Naruto finally found some happiness…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata, you're a pure soul."

"What?" asked Hinata surprised.

"You were able to give your blessing just like that and you weren't bitter at all… I wish I could be like that…" he grinned in spite of himself.

"Why? Didn't you?"

"I said I did but it wasn't with my full heart. I guess I felt abandoned in a way…"

"Like when your clan was murdered… and that's why you consumed yourself in your training…"

"Y-you understand?"

"I guess I do…"

Sasuke had never had a conversation like that before. There was actually mutual understanding between both of them. She actually understood him, and his pain, and why he did the things he did. Their gazes met once again and Sasuke asked:

"So why did you come here? For real…"

"Last night, you collapsed on my doorstep for a reason, and I'm kind of beginning to realize what it was…"

Hinata stopped talking. Sasuke had pressed his lips against hers and pushed her back. Shocked at first, Hinata relaxed into his arms quickly. If anyone had said that she would be kissing Sasuke on his couch when she was 16, she would have said that they were crazy. He got on top of her as he deepened the kiss and began to untie the band around her neck. He let in clink to the floor as he let his tender lips trace her jaw line and down to the side of her neck. She made a small noise letting him know that he was doing something right.

"S-Sasuke… why are… you… doing this?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, deeply into her eyes and smirked.

"Because I collapsed on your doorstep for a reason…"

He kissed her again and began working on her sweater. He unzipped it and took it off her. Hinata felt so comfortable and safe right there that she didn't realize where this was going until she could feel Sasuke's hand on her bare stomach. She reached to it and took his hand out if her shirt. Sasuke stopped kissing her.

"What?" he asked

"I don't think that I'm really ready for this…"

"Hm…" he smirked and gently kissed her one last time before lifting her up and holding her tightly. He rubbed his fingers through her hair and took in her scent. "Thanks…" he whispered in her ear "… for making this house a lot less lonely and a lot less cold…"

He let her go and she picked up her sweater and hitai-ate. He walked her to the door and before he closed it behind her, he gave her another peck.

"See you around…" he said smirking.

"Bye Sasuke…" she gave him a sweet smile, turned and left.

Two figures were watching the scene.

"Hey Kiba… you see that?"

"I sure do Shino… what's Hinata getting herself into?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

One Gaze

Chapter four: Spreading the gossip

Over the years, Kiba and Shino had become like protective brothers to Hinata. After seeing her come out of Sasuke's house they were worried as to what she was doing there. That's why they were really anxious looking for her around the training grounds. As soon as they saw her, Kiba ran to talk to her while Shino strolled calmly in the same direction.

"Hinata!" yelled Kiba

"Oh hi Kiba, Shino… where's Akamaru?"

"He's off with another d-… don't change the subject!"

"Um, Kiba I wasn't aware that there was a topic to begin with but uh…"

"Hinata why? Aren't there better guys out there?"

"What?"

"Sorry about that Hinata" said Shino interrupting Kiba's rant "We're concerned about you…"

"Whatever for?"

"Well…" continued Shino over Kiba's growling "Kiba and I saw you walk out of Sasuke's house last night and…"

"Shino, Kiba, I know that you're concerned about me and I'm thankful for that, but you guys have to trust me to make my own decisions. Sasuke isn't a bad person…"

"Hm…" said Shino smirking under his collar.

"What? Hinata, Naruto was one thing, but Sasuke? SASUKE?"

"Kiba calm down…"

"Shut up bug boy!"

"Don't worry about it Kiba, I know what I'm doing so please just give me your blessing and it'll all be okay… I'm fine…" and with that she left.

"Grrr…" growled Kiba. "That's it! I'm goin' over to that stupid Uchiha's house right now, give him a peace of my mind that's for damn ol' sure!"

"Kiba wait…"

Shino began to follow Kiba as he started his trail to Sasuke's house. Kiba was furious. Shino calm and wondering what the hell Kiba was gonna do. Once at the house, Kiba pounded at the door vigorously. A tired looking Sasuke came to the door with really messy hair. It was obvious that he had just been sleeping.

"Uchiha!" yelled Kiba.

"Inuzuka, Aburame… what the hell… are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing with Hinata?" demanded Kiba pointing a finger.

"That's none of your business…" replied Sasuke shortly.

Kiba's face turned red with frustration and his anger got the better of him as he grabbed Sasuke's collar and hauled him close.

"Tell me now… what the hell are you doing with her?" repeated Kiba with repressed anger.

"I would never harm her… if it ever got serious, I would treat her with nothing but respect, now if you don't mind would you please remove your hands and leave me alone!" and with that, Sasuke slapped Kiba's hands away, and slammed the door in his face.

"You… moody little bastard! Come back here!"

"Kiba…" said Shino while touching Kiba's shoulder. Kiba stopped and looked at him. "Calm down… let's just wait and see what happens and see if we can give our blessing. You trust Hinata don't you?"

"Shino what are you talking about, of course I trust Hinata, it's him I don't trust…"

"Just be patient and go home… although I know how hard being patient is for you…"

"Don't be a smart ass, and get your hand off my shoulder, I'm outta here…" and while grumbling Kiba left and Shino let him go.

Frustrated and grumbling, Kiba stomped around the training grounds aimlessly until he bashed into a solid form.

"Hey watch it! You made me lose my chips!"

Kiba looked up and saw team 10 before him.

"Oh, sorry…" he said.

"What's with the attitude?" asked Ino.

"I don't think that you'd wanna know…"

"Oh come on… share the gossip…" said Ino while getting closer to listen.

"Heh…" Kiba smirked in spite of himself "Sasuke and Hinata, take it from there…" he pushed past grumbling again and yelling something at a distance that sounded like: "Sasuke and Hinata? I still can't believe it!"

Ino stood there shocked. Chouji was picking up his fallen bag of chips and Shikamaru just stood there looking lazy.

"Come on Ino…" said Shikamaru after a while "I'm sick of standing here…" the slight touch that he gave her on her shoulder was enough to make her snap.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.

"Ino?" asked Shikamaru uneasy.

She flailed her arms around knocking the bag of chips out of Chouji's hand again.

"Ino!" he yelled.

"I can't believe this! Sasuke? Hinata? Together? I've gotta… I've gotta tell everyone! Come on boys! Let's go!" and with that she ran to spread the gossip.

Chouji and Shikamaru stood there blankly.

"You gonna follow her?" asked Chouji.

"Nope, not my problem… come on, I'll get you a new bag of chips."

"You're paying for it?"

"Nope, Ino is… she gave me money to get her something from the store this morning… come on…"

"Okay…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

One Gaze

Chapter five: The gaze, where is begins and ends

Ino's natural talent for gossip spreading was now clear. Nearly the whole village by now heard of Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata's father had heard the news and silently gave his consent. Finally, to him, his daughter had done something right to be with a good bloodline like the Uchiha's, but it was a different story when another relative found out…

It was a grey looking day when Tenten came running up to Lee and Neji.

"Neji! Neji!" she yelled and stopped in front of him, out of breath.

"What?" said Neji flatly.

"Fresh gossip for you!"

"What? You know I could care less about that!"

"I know Neji, but you're gonna want to hear this, Sasuke is seeing Hinata."

"…"

Neji brushed past Tenten and Lee without a word. He had a destination set in his mind.

"What is he going to do?" asked Lee.

"I have an idea but I don't really want to think about it…"

In a dark room of the Uchiha household lay Sasuke and Hinata tangled in and ocean of sheets, although the sheets weren't as pure as they once were. Hinata finally decided she was ready for what the Uchiha heir had to offer, and let him take her. Now, Sasuke was holding her protectively and they were resting. Sasuke put his mouth close to her ear. Hinata shivered as he began to talk ruggedly into it.

"Hinata… I…"

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"Shhh… I have to tell you… my house was so lonely before and so was I but you… if I would have known that you'd make me so happy, I would have asked you out long ago… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… Hinata I… love you…"

Hinata's heart started to race again. Never before had any words touched her heart so deeply and hearing them come from someone like Sasuke only made it more special. She cuddled closer to him and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hinata got up and put on a nearby robe. She walked down the long hall and to the door. On the side was someone she was petrified to see.

"N-Neji!" she exclaimed.

"Hinata!" Neji barged in and pushed her aside. He noticed what she was wearing and asked suddenly "Where is he? What did he do to you?"

Sasuke hearing commotion slipped on a pair of shorts and went out into the hall to see.

"You!" said Neji glaring at Sasuke. He charged at him and pushed him against the wall. Hinata stared horrified at the scene. Neji kneed him in the stomach which made the raven haired boy slip down. As he did, Neji grabbed his hair, pulled him up and punched him in the face, then let him fall to the floor. He then stomped his foot on the now fallen Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke groaned in pain. His reaction time and strength had been robbed from all his intense training prior; he was still recovering.

"Lay another hand on her and I'll…"

"Neji, stop!"

Hinata had grabbed her cousin's waist to pull him off but he just shoved her to the floor. Sasuke desperately wanted to help her but he was just too weak to retaliate. Then the shocker came as Hinata got up and punched Neji hard in the face. He fell back by shock. Hinata started to help Sasuke up. Neji placed his hand on the area where he had been punched.

"Hinata?" he said wide eyed. Sasuke was shocked too.

"I'm sick of this. Why can't anyone trust me to make my own decisions? I don't need protection." She looked at Neji "All of anyone's concern was good but I don't need it! Sasuke is a good person and he actually treats me like and equal! Hard to believe? Well yes he does. He said that he loves me and I love him too! I'm just sick of all the constant sheltering, and being manipulated! I'm independent and finally I'm standing up for myself. Now Neji, will you please leave Sasuke and I alone… I'm fine!"

Neji stared at her in awe but then got up and brushed off.

"V-very well…" he said reluctantly "I trust you both but Uchiha… I'm watching you…" and with that he left.

Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine and… wow Hinata I'm, impressed…"

She gave him a warm smile. Sasuke hugged her and held her tight, he was truly proud of her and so was she to him…

A while down the road, Sasuke and Hinata were walking along the streets of their home village. They turned a corner to pass by Sakura and Naruto. The two couples agnoliged each other. Both Sasuke and Hinata were okay with the bond that the two had formed. Sakura and Naruto gave a nod as they passed, signaling a silent blessing. Every thing was as it should be now, everything felt right…

As they were getting deeper into the park, Sasuke impulsively pushed Hinata against a tree.

"Sasuke?" she asked surprised.

"You know I love you right?"

"What? Of course… and I love you too…"

Sasuke gave a slight smirk that always made Hinata's cheeks turn rosy.

"So…" asked Hinata "Do you wanna die now, because I could just leave you here…"

"Hell no…"

No more words were said as Sasuke took Hinata's face into his hands, locked her between himself and the tree and kissed her passionately. The most ardent kiss that either of them had ever shared, for without them knowing that one gaze started it all and they were hoping that's how it was going to end…

The End

S.Z.: So what do you guys think? Finally another chapter story up for me! This story wasn't so bad was it? I think Sasuke and Hinata do fit together when you really think about it. Maybe the part when she punched Neji was a little OOC but I thought it was nice to see her stand up for herself. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope to post more fics soon! THX!


End file.
